


you look like friday night

by solange_lol



Series: fuzzy socks and midnight talks [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Drunk Kissing, Drunk confessions, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of alchohol, Swearing, college party, gets a teeny bit spicy but its really nothing major, probably and overuse of cuss words actually but i this draft is old ive gotten better, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: The empty apartment that Nico shares with Will seemed to be bigger than normal. With Will home, the place seemed to be the perfect size for them. With Will down in Texas visiting his family, their apartment seemed as big and empty as Nico’s own giant house back in New York."What’s up?” Will asked, answering his call.“Nothing, I just missed you,” Nico admitted. He was feeling extra lonely today. “I was thinking about the night we first met.”Will laughed. “That literal frat party that we both were dragged to?”Prompt is "Free AU" - Day 4 of Solangelo Week 2018





	you look like friday night

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this probably should have been my college/roomates fic but i had a feeling that i would be late to today so i felt like i should rather update my college au series with this long ass fic that ive been working on for forever  
> grammerly was Not Happy with this fic so lets hope it turns out okay
> 
> \+ thank you to cj aka buoyantsaturn (the person basically running this entire thing compared to my feeble attempts) who is in fact a college student and taught me about college drinking. (thank her for that vodka fact) (cant confirm that it works tho bc i am a child, but i believe her)
> 
> **ALSO** it gets a lil spicy towards the end (you'll see it coming). its nothing super intense,, just heavy making out (or heavy for anything ive ever written lmao. i had to read a lot of beginning of smut fics to figure out how to write this). its basically as close to detailed nsfw as ill ever get. just,, thought id mention that
> 
> the paragraphs written in italics are flashbacks,, but i think thats pretty self explanatory

Funny how the quiet ringing of an iPhone can echo so loudly around their home. The empty apartment that Nico shares with Will seemed to be bigger than normal. It is on the larger side for two poor college kids, especially if one is a med student. However, right now Nico isn’t fully paying for this apartment, but rather his rich father. He thought they deserved a nice home together, and he was helping them out a bit until the two men had stable enough jobs to pay for it themselves.

With Will home, the place seemed to be the perfect size for them. With Will down in Texas visiting his family, their apartment seemed as big and empty as Nico’s own giant house back in New York.

Thankfully, Will’s face picking the FaceTime was able to make Nico’s heart swell; he nearly forgot about how he had to spend the next three days alone.

“Hey, babe,” Will’s staticky voice came through, causing Nico to smile.

“Hey. Are you good to talk?”

“Yeah, it’s only quarter to 4 here. What’s up?” Will’s voice sounded mildly concerned. They both knew that Nico usually only called when something was bothering him.

“Nothing, I just missed you,” Nico admitted. He was feeling extra lonely today. “I was thinking about the night we first met.”

Will laughed. “That literal frat party that we both were dragged to?”

* * *

 

_“We can’t even find a place to park,” Nico complained as Jason drove in circles. “Why did you even drive anyway? You know well enough that none of us are going to be sober enough to drive back.”_

_“Dude, are you saying you won’t be our driver?” Percy whined in the passenger's seat._

_“Hell no, I’ll either be fucked up or had left by the end of the night. Probably both.”_

_Jason turned around in his seat, giving Nico a very “stern mom” look. “No way are you abandoning us tonight; we brought you here in the first place to have fun with us tonight. No more sulking in your dorm listening to Panic! At the Disco.”_

_“Brendon Urie is a god, shut up”_

* * *

 

Nico laughed too. “Yeah. Percy and Jason dragged me there-”

“And I lost a bet to Lou Ellen and Cecil, and they forced me.” Will finished with a smile.

* * *

 

 _The walk to the frat house wasn’t long, but it was_ too _long for Will’s liking. Why was he even going to this party anyway?_ _  
_ _Oh right, because he bet on Lou Ellen being able to get a girl to ask her out before Cecil could. Drunk straight girls were dumb._

_“Lighten up, Solace,” Cecil poked him in the shoulder. “We’re just trying to have some fun tonight; the three of us back at it again, just like high school!”_

_“If this is ‘just the three of us,’ then why aren't we playing a board game or something in my dorm?”_

_“Will honey, if your idea of fun on a Friday night is a board game, we have some work to do with you,” Lou Ellen said, rolling her eyes._

* * *

“I guess I walked in just after you because I went to get a drink and you were already in the kitchen,” Will said, voice already far away.

* * *

 

_Will was not going to lie and say he’s never noticed Nico before because he definitely has. (He’s noticed him enough to know his name)._

_They have a few classes together. Sociology and political science. Will has no idea what Nico is getting his degree in though because he hasn’t had the courage to talk to him. His eyes were dark and glistened like broken glass; he could death stare like no other even if it was directed towards what Will assumed to be his close friends._

_However, no amount of intimidation ever stopped Will from staring at the back of this man’s head from across the classroom._

_Apparently, this was Will’s chance to make an impression._

_He took a sip of his drink before walking over. “Hey. Nico, right?” he asks._

_Startled at the sudden conversation, the Italian looks up. “Di Angelo, yeah. How did you know?” he asks._

_“We have sociology class together.”_

_“Oh, can’t believe I’ve never met you before.” (That stung a little bit). “And your name is..?”_

_“Will. Will Solace, I’m studying for a degree in nursing.”_

_Nico smiled, and Will’s heart melted a little inside.“Nice to meet you, Will.”_

* * *

 

“And then,” Will laughs. “After meeting me for the first time; you asked me the most bizarre questions in the history of First Impression Questions.”

Nico felt his cheeks flush. “Shut up. It was a legit question, and I still stand by it.”

* * *

 

_“Do you think they had this vodka in the freezer beforehand?”_

_Will nearly choked on his drink. “I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Do you think they had the vodka in the freezer? It won’t burn as much then when you drink it,” Nico said raising the cup to his lips. Judging by his expression when he swallowed, Will took a guess and decided that it, unsurprisingly, hadn’t been._

_“I don’t think anybody knows about that hack but you,” Will chuckled, sipping the cheap beer from his own cup._

_“I can’t be, my friend Reyna taught that trick to me. Though she can handle most pain, so who knows if it really works.”_

_“Did she come here with you?” Will said, praying silently that it would be a no._

_To his relief, it was. “Nope, my to friends, Jason and Percy, forced me along.”_

_“Oh, me too. I lost a bet, actually.” Will sighed. “Speaking of which, do you want to get out of here? Go on a walk or something?”_

* * *

 

“You were _so_ smooth,” Nico rolled his eyes. “Asking me to ‘go on a walk’ with you.”

“Granted, you were the one who cut your knees open. You basically _forced_ me to bring you back to my dorm,” Will said, eyes sparkling when Nico started sputtering defensively.

* * *

 

_The night air was brisk and refreshing compared to how stuffy it was inside. Both men had abandoned the house after a few drinks. It left them to walk alongside each other. The narrow sidewalk meant their hand occasionally brushed, though they both pretended not to notice._

_Then, disaster struck._

_In his tipsy shuffle, Nico scuffed the front of his shoe on a crack in the sidewalk, causing him to trip and fall face first onto the sidewalk. Neither Will nor Nico could process what just happened until Nico muttered “fuck,” shaking out the wrist he had fallen on. The pavement had scraped both of his knees which were already exposed from his ripped jeans._

_“Fucking hell,” Nico muttered again. “I don’t remember it hurting this much when I was younger.”_

_Will chuckled for a second before his eyes caught sight of Nico’s knees; one of which was already dripping blood_

_“Ah shit,” he muttered, mind quickly spinning through ideas of what he could do. “My dorm is close,” he said, voice regaining a normal volume. (Granted, he wasn’t actually sure of this or not. But it was definitely around here somewhere)._

_Nico nodded quickly. “Yeah, okay.”_

* * *

 

“You did a pretty terrible job fixing me up,” Nico said. “I still have a scar on my knee from that night.”

Now it was Will’s turn to roll his eyes. “That wasn’t even a full three years ago. It’ll fade eventually.”

“Plus I think your scars are hot,” he added at his boyfriend’s pout.

“Shut up,” Nico muttered, cheeks still flushing at that statement even after three years.

* * *

 

_To be honest, Nico doesn’t really know who leaned in first. Maybe they both did at the same time. Really, he just knows that one second he was thanking Will for bandaging his cut, and the next second their lips were suddenly connected._

_None of it really mattered anyway because whoever this guy was; he was an amazing kisser. He wouldn’t really mind having to kiss Will forever._

_Nico is surprised, honestly, that he’s never noticed Will and his cute curly head before. Apparently, he’s been sitting behind him all year. But that doesn’t matter either because Will is running his hands through Nico’s hair and it feels so fucking good. They had somehow stumbled their way, lips still moving with one another, so that Nico was being pressed up against the wall next to Will’s bed. (He was praying that Will’s roommate wasn’t planning on being back anytime soon)._

_Nico’s breath hitched as Will’s head shifted. He softly ran his own lips down Nico’s cheek, tracing his jawline and dropping to his neck and collarbone. He let out a noise, high pitched and needy as Will pressed his leg in between his thighs, creating delicious pressure._

_Nico pushed forward off the wall but kept him and Will connected. They stumbled backward until Will’s legs his the edge of the bed. He fell back on top of it; Nico falling on top of him. It broke them apart for only a few seconds before Will’s lips found his once again._

_Will’s hands traveled down to Nico’s waist; fingers slipping under the fabric of his shirt. He was slowly pulling up Nico’s shirt when Nico placed a hand on his chest, pulling back. “Will,” he gasped. “Stop for a second.”_

_Will immediately pulled back, breathing hard as he fell flat next to Nico. He wasn’t worried. Nico’s voice wasn’t scared or angry; it just sounded like he needed to tell Will something. Or maybe his drunk brain was just ridding his body of any anxiety._

_“I want this. I want_ _you_ , _but not like this.” Nico sighed. “I don’t want this to be just another hookup; I want to this for real. I want to get to know_ you. _I want-” he stopped for a second as if carefully choosing what to say next. “I want_ you.”

* * *

“You said, and I quote,” Nico was snorting by this point. “That dating me would be _totally tubular.”_ He could see Will covering his flushed face with his hands, which only made him laugh harder.

“In my defense,” Will whispered through giggles. “I was _very_ drunk. And if I recall, you responded by giving me a thumbs up and a _‘cool beans’.”_

It only made them both laugh harder.

* * *

 

 _Nico woke up in warm arms. His immediate reaction was to jump out of bed and get_ far away, far from here, _but his sleepy senses only wanted to sink into the warmness more. Not to mention a pounding headache he had, no doubt from how much he drank last night._

_He was wearing clothes at least, which was a good song. Granted, they weren’t his clothes. He would never own a shirt in this shade of pink, and the sweatpants he was wearing were about 5 sizes too long. They were still clothes, though. He would take that over no clothes any day._

_As he began to wake up more, his memories slowly were flowing back. The party. Coming back to this dorm. The confession. And that the person whose arms he was sleeping in was, in fact, Will’s._

_“Shit,” he mumbled quietly, trying his best not to wake Will as he reached for his phone. He switched it on to reveal many texts, more from Jason than Percy, but the effort was definitely there._

_He could feel Will stirring next to him. “What’s up?” he mumbled sleepily. Nico couldn’t help but smile at him fondly._

_“Jason must have sent me 50 texts alone just asking where I was. How do I explain to him that I’m in bed with a cute boy?”_

_Will smiled and kissed his temple. “That’s the best part. You don’t.”_

* * *

 

“As much as I would love to continue this,” Will smiled fondly at Nico, who could spot the sadness lurking in his eye from a mile away. “The mother would like me to go walk the dog with her so we can ‘catch up.’”

“Go,” Nico said. “Catch up while you can. It’s only three more days.”

“Yeah. It’ll be _totally tubular_ to see you again,” Will smirked.

“Cool beans indeed,” Nico said with a harmless roll of his eyes. “I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, ghost king,” Will said, so genuine that it nearly made Nico cry. The screen froze, capturing Will’s soft smile, before it was gone, leaving Nico to stare at Will’s contact photo.

He was so in love with that boy. If the next three days didn’t kill Nico, then Will definitely would.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
